wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock
Rock & Roll Preschool is The Wiggles' next video, which is set to be released on March 6, 2015 in Australia and New Zealand, and likely later in the year everywhere else. Tracklisting (CD) # Introduction # Rock & Roll Preschool (Feat. Lou Diamond Phillips) # That’s The Sound Of Rock & Roll # Introduction # Henry Likes Water # Introduction # I Went To The Library # Introduction # Dance With Emma # Introduction # Jess’ Song # Introduction # Two Polite Elvises # Introduction # Mr. Wardrobe (Feat. David Campbell) # Introduction # Balla Balla Bambina # Introduction # It’s a Tickle Party! # Introduction # Ballerina, Ballerina # Introduction # Ukulele Rock # Introduction # Broccoli Bunch # The Story Of Emma’s Glasses # Introduction # Wake Up! # Introduction # Melbourne Amore # Introduction # Riding My Bike # Goomy Galah # Introduction # It’s Okay To Cry # You Got The Drop # Gooey, Gooey, Splidgy, Splodge, Splodge # Introduction # I Want a Leather Jacket # Introduction # Irish Stew Trivia Known facts about the new video. *Actor Lou Diamond Phillips guest stars as the Preschool's principal. *There is a new song called Rock & Roll Preschool, which there is an adaption of, Rise for Alex. *Some prominent locations include the Rock & Roll Preschool and its library, music room, and dance hall (the last of which heavily resembles the set used in the 1998 version of Get Ready to Wiggle from Wiggle Time). *The outfits from Dingo Tango and Dance A Cachuca appear in at least 1 song and/or scene, most likely Ballerina, Ballerina. *A new version of Balla Balla Bambina is on the album. *This is the eighth Wiggles Video with the current Wiggles Generation. Promo Pictures HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture.jpg|It's time for a dance with Henry the Octopus! TheWigglyFriendsinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Does your child have a favourite Rock & Roll pose? LouDiamondPhillipsinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Mr Lou Diamond Phillips rockin' out Hot Potato Studio earlier today! RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the camera with Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, and Wags the Dog! AnthonyandDominic.jpg|Hope everyone is having a rockin' weekend! RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture.jpg|Tune into The Project tonight with our friend Lou Diamond Phillips live at the desk! Plus see a sneak peek of our upcoming DVD "Rock & Roll Preschool". TheMaleWigglesinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy, Simon and Anthony jamming! RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mr Lou Diamond Phillips rockin' out Hot Potato Studio earlier today! Anthony,LachyandRudolphValentino.jpg|Rudolph Valentino inspired Tango outfits! 10501821_10152777788287018_8182464778749746147_n.jpg|The Wiggles in the studio today filming some promos for their upcoming tours (Big Show in Oz) and the USA and Canadian tours! BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture.jpg|Emma & Jessica getting ready for some ballet! 10537032_10152781858672018_4385399433881512815_n.jpg|Just had a visit from our friend, and Olympic swimmer, Libby Trickett! PaulPandSimon.jpg|Paul P. and Simon playing bass guitars PaulPPlayingMatonBassGuitarinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Paul playing Maton bass guitar RidingMyBike-PromoPicture.jpg|Have a great weekend everyone! Keep wiggling! HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture2.jpg Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture.jpg|Taking requests! What song should we play on the Wiggly jukebox? EmmaandLaurenPlayingSnareDrums.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing the snare drums IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture.jpg|Here's a sneak peek at our new set! What's your favourite childhood book? RidingMyBike-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Riding My Bike" Jess'Song-PromoPicture.jpg|Time for some Irish dancing at Hot Potato Studios! What do you think of the new set? A little nostalgic? SwimLikeaFish-2015PromoPicture.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture.jpg|In memory of "The King" ELVIS PRESLEY! RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture3.jpg|Mr Lou Diamond Phillips rockin' out Hot Potato Studio earlier today! IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture.jpg|Have a rockin' day everyone! DancewithEmma-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance with Emma" MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" Mr.Wardrobe-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mr. Wardrobe" UkuleleRock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ukulele Rock" Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:New Wiggles Category:2015